The present invention relates to a vehicle steering control system for ensuring a desired handling characteristic.
A Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 62-247979 discloses a convention steering control system having a feedforward compensating section for producing a desired response of yawing motion, and a feedback compensating section for suppressing disturbances. The feedback compensating section lo is designed to produce a control signal according to a proportional control action, or an integral control action or a proportional plus integral control action. This system, therefore, requires troublesome tuning operations to determine control constants, and obtain an intended handling performance.